<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Fight by Harmony_Whisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257494">First Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper'>Harmony_Whisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firsts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Depression, Drama, Fear, Friendship, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Darkwing Duck is all ego, but in reality, he really isn't.  An argument between Drake/Darkwing Duck and Ethan Treadbill bring a whole lot secrets to the surface.  With some help of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firsts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No relationship is perfect. There are always bumps in the roads. It is how those bumps are handled that predict whether a relationship will weather the storms that the couple will ultimately face.</p><p>A loud knocking at her door woke Angela Pato from the wonderful slumber she was experiencing.</p><p>“What the heck?” The female duck uttered. Then looked at her clock.</p><p>“Two AM?”</p><p>The knocking continued.</p><p>She flew the covers off her and stormed to her door ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.</p><p>When she flung open the door any tirade she was ready to yell ceased immediately.</p><p>There stood Angela's best friend Ethan Treadbill. His eyes red and the look of anger tinged with sadness on his face.</p><p>“Oh boy.” She said. She knew that look on his face. He didn't have to say a word.</p><p>“Come here.” She said reaching her arms out to him. He went to them without any hesitation.</p><p>“How bad?” She asked as she led him inside.</p><p>He shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk.</p><p>“Okay.” She said then looked at him.</p><p>“Ice cream?” She asked with a sad smile.</p><p>He chuckled and wiped his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In St. Canard</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Hey DW, how was your date with Ethan?”</p><p>The crime fighter just growled and stomped up the stairs.</p><p>“Uh, not good?” Sidekick/pilot Launchpad McQuack asked.</p><p>No response except a slamming bedroom door.</p>
<hr/><p>“He can be such a jerk!”</p><p>“That's the first I am hearing you say that.”</p><p>“Well it's true.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“All I did was step in to help.” Ethan said swallowing another spoonful of chocolate brownie ice cream. “He was outnumbered. So I took a few guys out, big deal!”</p><p>Angela said nothing as she ate her cookie dough.</p><p>“Seriously, I thought he'd appreciate it!?” Ethan added. “It was such a rush. I thought we'd go back to the tower and make love till the sun came up. But all he did was yell at me.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A few hours earlier</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They approached Audubon Bay Tower in the Rat Catcher motorcycle. Once inside, Ethan bounced out of the sidecar.</p><p>“Wow!” He yelled. “What a night! That was fantastic!”</p><p>He threw off his helmet and turned around. His boyfriend Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck hadn't gotten off the motorcycle. He just removed his helmet.</p><p>“Man you sure mopped the floor with those guys!” Ethan said. “You were incredible. Absolutely amazing.”</p><p>He gave a sultry grin.</p><p>“I am so turned on right now.” He said leaning over to him.</p><p>Drake just shoved himself off the bike and walked off, still silent.</p><p>“Drake?” Ethan asked. “What is it? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?”</p><p>Ethan was stunned by the yell.</p><p>“I could have handled it!” Drake continued. “I had everything under control, but then you had to go in and start laying blows!”</p><p>Ethan was silent as he looked at his lover who was panting and red faced.</p><p>“I was only trying to help.”</p><p>“I didn't need help!” Drake yelled. “Especially not from someone with no crime fighting experience!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I have some fighting knowledge!” Ethan argued starting to feel himself grow angry. “I'm not some weakling. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“That's not the point!” Drake exclaimed. “It was my MY fight. You said you wouldn't get involved unless I asked! Now the whole city thinks I can't do anything without someone stepping in. Do you know how embarrassing that is?”</p><p>“Oh so you just want to get yourself pummeled by a group of bank robbers just to save face? End up in the hospital or worse?” Ethan responded. “Yeah that will look really good. Robbers get away after beating the living daylights out of Darkwing Duck. Great cover story.”</p><p>Smoke nearly blew out of Drake's ears and nostrils.</p><p>“So you're saying that if you hadn't helped, they wouldn't have been stopped. Wow, thanks a lot. I guess I am so pathetic really that I need someone whether its you or Launchpad or Gosalyn or the Justice Ducks to stop crime. Well guess what buddy, no I don't! I did this by myself for a very long time and completely cleaned this city! I didn't need anyone then and I sure as heck don't need anyone now. Especially you!”</p><p>And the arrow pierced Ethan's heart.</p><p>He looked at Drake.</p><p>“Fine.” He said. “You and your ego can be together then. You're right what do you need me for? I'm just the guy whose in love with you and I thought who was in love with me. Guess I was wrong then. It was all about you all along.”</p><p>And the arrow through Drake's heart. He turned his back to Ethan.</p><p>Ethan shook his head, turned around, and stomped out.</p><p>Drake sighed, but didn't stop him.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ouch.” Angela said. “For a first fight that was pretty brutal.”</p><p>“First and last.” Ethan said with a sniffle. “I think that was Drake's way of breaking up with me.”</p><p>Angela put down her pint of ice cream and wrapped her arm around him.</p><p>“Maybe not.” She said. “Look, just give him some time. And yourself as well. You both need to cool down and get your heads together.”</p><p>Ethan wiped his eyes.</p><p>“Come on kid.” She said patting his knee. “Let's hit the sack. We got our next taping in a couple of days. I'm sure Drake will come around before we leave.”</p><p>Ethan had almost forgotten. He and Angela were about to leave for their one month excursion taping. This time they were heading to Australia.</p><p>“I don't know Angie.” He said. “I don't know if this can be fixed.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gosalyn Mallard burst into the door. She was home from school and ready for some fun.</p><p>“I'm home!” She yelled.</p><p>“Hey Gos.” Launchpad said peering out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Hi LP.” She said putting down her backpack. “Where's dad?”</p><p>“Well, he, uh, he's still in bed.”</p><p>Gosalyn made a face.</p><p>“He is?” She asked. “Is he sick?”</p><p>Launchpad shrugged.</p><p>“Dunno.” He said. “He came back from his date with Ethan last night all huffy and locked himself in his bedroom. He hasn't come out at all. Not even to eat.”</p><p>Gosalyn's heart dropped.</p><p>“That's not like dad.” She said. “He at least needs his noon coffee.”</p><p>“Negative on that one.” Launchpad said. “I've been down here all day. I thought maybe he just had a really rough night.”</p><p>Gosalyn turned and charged up the stairs. Reaching her father's bedroom, she knocked on the door.</p><p>“Dad?” She asked. Turning the knob, she realized it was unlocked. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn and lump was under the covers of the queen sized bed. A new purchase Drake had made just after he and Ethan became intimate. The Darkwing costume was haphazardly thrown across the floor, not hung up neatly or put into a laundry hamper ike always.</p><p>She walked over to the lump and pulled down the covers. Drake was lying on his side, his back to her. She shook him.</p><p>“Hmm, mmm.” Drake stirred and turned over. He looked at his daughter with such sad eyes.</p><p>“Oh welcome back sweetie.” He said. “Did you have a good day?”</p><p>“Unlike you, it was okay.” She said. “What's wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Nothing.” He said. “Just really tired.”</p><p>“A likely story.” She said. “Launchpad says you haven't been out all day. What gives?”</p><p>She put her hand to his forehead, but it was cool as a cucumber.</p><p>“I'm fine honey.” He said. “Again just tired.”</p><p>“But, you're never THIS tired.” She said. “I didn't even see you before I left this morning.”</p><p>She made a face.</p><p>“Did something happen with Ethan?” She asked. “You were out with him last night.”</p><p>That made Drake roll back onto his side away from her.</p><p>“Ah ha!” She said. “You had a fight didn't you!?”</p><p>“Not now Gosalyn.” He said.</p><p>“Aw come on dad.” She said. “Just do what you always did with Morgana. Give him a bunch of flowers and get on your knees and beg for forgiveness for whatever silly thing you said.”</p><p>Drake gripped the blanket.</p><p>“Me huh?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Why is it always me!?” He suddenly yelled. Gosalyn jumped back. “It's always my fault! Never anyone else's!”</p><p>“What?” Gosalyn asked.</p><p>“Well for once it wasn't me!” He yelled. “I'm tired of being the punching bag, the joke! If everyone thinks I can't handle myself then fine! Darkwing Duck is on vacation. The police can handle the criminals.”</p><p>“Dad?” Gosalyn asked. “What are you talking about? You're not making any sense.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Please Gosalyn, just let me be.” He said.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Please.” He practically begged.</p><p>Gosalyn slowly left the room. She trudged back downstairs.</p><p>“I uh, I think I might know now what happened.” Launchpad said holding up a newspaper. Gosalyn took it from him and gasped.</p><p>“Uh oh.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In Duckburg</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ethan and Angela sat in their office finalizing their trip which was the next day.</p><p>“I really hope we get some scuba diving in.” She said. “Maybe visit the Sydney Opera House?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Ethan said as he worked on packing his camera.</p><p>Angela sighed. Ethan had been quiet and broody all day.</p><p>“Still no from word Drake huh?”</p><p>“Don't care.” He said.</p><p>Of course he did, but he wasn't going to budge.</p><p>Suddenly their office door slammed open and in stomped Gosalyn Mallard with a meek yellow gosling behind her.</p><p>“I'm sorry Ms. Pato!” Angela's secretary Mimi said. “She got past security!”</p><p>“It's fine Mimi.” Angela said.</p><p>“She even kicked Mr. Grafton when he tried to stop her!”</p><p>“There's going to be a lawsuit when I get through with her.” Hamilton “Ham” Grafton, Angela's producer and bane of her existence said as he walked in rubbing his knee.</p><p>“Well you should know better than try to grab at a kid.” Gosalyn said.</p><p>“Yeah Ham.” Angela said. “Put some ice on it and cool your jets. It's okay everyone, she and her friend um-”</p><p>“Honker Muddlefoot ma'am.” The boy said breathlessly.</p><p>“She and Honker are allowed here.” Angela said. “Everything is under control now.”</p><p>She shooed her secretary and all but pushed her producer out of the office and slammed the door right in his face. Gosalyn meanwhile approached Ethan.</p><p>“Okay pal, start talking.” She said throwing the newspaper down at him.</p><p>Ethan took the paper. Angela looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Darkwing Duck's New Partner Stops Bank Robbers.”</p><p>It was a picture of Darkwing with Ethan (his back turned from the camera) fighting off the criminals.</p><p>“There's uh, there's more.” Honker said handing them another piece of paper.</p><p>“Caped Crusader Calling it Quits?” It read.</p><p>“It's all over St. Canard!” Gosalyn exclaimed. “They think Ethan is replacing dad!”</p><p>“Yeah, don't read the Op Ed section.” Honker added. “A lot of people say it's a good thing.”</p><p>“How can that be?” Angela said. “Darkwing Duck is amazing. He's done a lot for that city.”</p><p>“What happened last night Ethan?” Gosalyn said. “He's been in bed since he came home. He's all mopey! That's not him!?”</p><p>Ethan scoured the pages and rubbed his head.</p><p>“I need some air.” He muttered.</p><p>“Ethan!?” Gosalyn said grabbing his arm.</p><p>“We fought okay Gos?” He said. “Look, I'm sorry for how your dad feels right now, but he also said some stuff to me that I didn't appreciate. He'll, he'll get over it.”</p><p> Then he stormed out.</p><p>“Coward!” Gosalyn yelled and wiped angrily at her eyes. “I hope you and dad broke up then!”</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Angela looking at her.</p><p>“He's really bad Angela.” She said as Angela put her arms around her. “I've seen him upset, but never like this and I'm always able to talk him out of it one way or another. But this time-”</p><p>“It's okay kiddo.” Angela said. “I'm glad you came and told us what is happening.”</p><p>“Then why did Ethan leave huh?” She asked. “If something was wrong with dad he always helps. Why let some fight stop him?”</p><p>Angela sighed.</p><p>“It's more than that Gos.” She said. “At least I am starting to see. Grown ups need to give each other some space after such an event. It's not a bad thing.”</p><p>“It's what my parents do when they argue.” Honker reassured.</p><p>“But your dad will just sleep on the couch and your mom still gets up the next morning to make you and Tank breakfast. Dad hasn't moved at all.”</p><p>“Yeah that's not good.” Angela said. She looked at the clock. It was still an hour before the end of the day.</p><p>“Eh forget Ham.” She said. “It's quitting time. Come on you guys I'll drive you home, but first we gotta make a pit stop.”</p>
<hr/><p>Drake still hadn't moved from the bed. Just lying in the sheets, letting them envelope him. He felt so tired, so drained, and most of all, hurt.</p><p>He then heard the door open.</p><p>“Please leave me alone.” He mumbled. “Launchpad, Gosalyn, really, I don't want to talk right now.”</p><p>“You don't have to.” A voice said. Drake recognized it and looked up. It was Angela standing in the doorway holding a bag.</p><p>“Oh please no.” He uttered. “Please, I don't want to hear it, go away.”</p><p>Angela chuckled and closed the door. She went to his side of the bed and put something on his nightstand. He looked to see it was a pint of coffee ice cream. She put a spoon on top.</p><p>He then heard the sounds of clunking as Angela removed her shoes,  Then he felt bed the shift as Angela got on top of it next to him.</p><p>“Not feeling too good eh?"</p><p>She popped open the top to her ice cream pint and began to dole out a spoonful.</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>“Not until I tell you a story.” She said. “Once upon a time there was an adorable little duckling who was the apple of her parents eye. She thought everything was so wonderful. It got even better when her parents told her that they wanted to add another child to family. So her parents did everything they could to have another egg. Even went through some really expensive medical procedures. They drained their savings, took loans on their retirement plans. The only thing they didn't touch was their daughter's college money thankfully.”</p><p>She ate another spoonful.</p><p>“So as you can imagine, things got a bit strained.” Angela said. “Her mom and dad started to argue. A lot. There were a lot of nights where doors slammed and someone slept on the couch or even went to a hotel for the night. As she got older the adorable little duckling started wondering if she was the reason her parents were so desperate for another baby.  That maybe she was a disappointment to them. So she did everything she could to make them happy. She studied really hard and got great grades. Participated in a lot of activities. Worked on her magic. Even made the newspaper here and there.”</p><p>She swallowed.</p><p>“Until one night.” She said. “She sat at her desk doing her homework and her parents were arguing, again. She left her room and of course her parents were arguing about their last attempt at another baby. Another medical procedure that failed.”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“The adorable little duckling snapped.” She said. “And did she scream, she cursed even, and just told her parents terrible things. How she was tired of them preferring another baby over her. How hard she worked to make them proud and it wasn't enough. How over she was of their arguments. That if they wanted a new baby so bad, to just get rid of her. Then she ran out the door.”</p><p>She felt the bed shift and Drake turned over to her.</p><p>“Where did she go?” He asked.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“To the playground.” She said. “It was just before sunset so most families had left. She wanted to run away, but she knew she didn't have the courage. So she sat on a swing and just cried and cried.”</p><p>She took another bite.</p><p>“What happened next?” Drake asked her.</p><p>“Well, funny thing.” She said. “Amazingly her best friend, another adorable little duckling, found her. He had seen her run out of the house and followed her. He let her cry for a little while and then he came over and sat on the swing next to her.”</p><p>“Ethan?”</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>“Maybe.” She said. “And the adorable little duckling told her best friend everything that happened. And he just listened. And then when she finished, he told her it was okay for her to be upset and angry. That she was a good duckling no matter what anyone thought. He was sure that her parents loved her. Having another baby had nothing to do with her being good or bad. It was just something grown ups seem to like. His parents would have tried for another baby too, but his mom had an infection that caused her to become infertile. Both adorable little ducklings were essentially miracle babies.”</p><p>“But it still didn't feel like enough?” Drake repeated.</p><p>“Mmmmhmm, even after she came home and her parents apologized to her.”</p><p>She sighed and put her ice cream down on the nightstand on her side.</p><p>“Drake.” She said. “I'm not here because I think you were in the wrong with Ethan last night. Quite honestly, I think you both were boneheads. I am here because you have a little girl who is worried sick about you and came to my office to find out what the heck happened last night.”</p><p>“She shouldn't be.” He said. “She'll get my goad when she wants to. Not good enough for her either.”</p><p>“I find that very hard to believe.” Angela said. “When it comes to single fathers, your tops bud.”</p><p>She rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>“I'm also here because you are my friend.” She said. “You're not just my best friend's boyfriend. You're hurting and if I can help, I want to.”</p><p>“Can you make everyone stop thinking I'm such a joke?” He asked.</p><p>Angela sighed.</p><p>“People are a joke.” She said. “No matter what anyone does, no matter how good, there is always that group that finds something to attack, to judge. There are just people out there who only are happy when they are attacking or humiliating another. They get their kicks by making sure someone is miserable. It's sick, but unfortunately there's a large number of them.”</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>“You are a good man and a good superhero.” She said. “I know what it is like to feel like you everything do is not enough. But there has to come a time where you just say, forget 'em. Drake you are not just Darkwing Duck, you are an amazing dad, a good friend, and from what I have seen, an excellent match with my best friend. If I didn't think you were, I wouldn't be here. Out of all the boyfriends Ethan has had, you are in the one percent I will go the extra mile for.”</p><p>He looked at her with watery eyes.</p><p>“Why did he step in?” Drake asked. “Why didn't he listen?”</p><p>Angela chuckled.</p><p>“Because he's nuts.” She said. “And crazily, stupidly in love with you.”</p><p>But Drake just burrowed into the blankets.</p><p>“I could have lost him.” He said.</p><p>“But you didn't.” She said.</p><p>“I could have.” He said. “Why does everyone think that what I do is easy? That they can just jump in? No one realizes that. My own daughter doesn't see it. The Justice Ducks didn't. Yes they can do it, but one wrong move they can be gone.”</p><p>He sniffled a little.</p><p>“I-I can't bear to lose someone I love to my job. Because they were helping me. I'd-I'd rather be the one to go.”</p><p>Angela stroked his head motherly.</p><p>“You were doing this solo for a long time weren't you?” She asked. “That had to have been lonely.”</p><p>“Better lonely than grieving.”</p><p>“Did you tell Ethan that?”</p><p>Drake shrugged.</p><p>“Sort of.” He said. “On our first date. He acts so cool and confident. That he can make the choice. But I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him because of me.  I, I really love him. More than I have had any other boyfriend or girlfriend.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“But maybe I should just give up.” He said. “I can't be in love and be Darkwing Duck. I can barely do it as a father. I've tried to give up being Darkwing for the sake of Gosalyn once and it came to a point where I couldn't. She wanted me to keep crime fighting. But, how can I do that, when it puts the ones I love in danger?”</p><p>Angela shrugged.</p><p>“You just have to trust them Drake.” She said. “Gosalyn aside, they are all adults. Well except Stegmut, he's like a klutzy teenaged dinosaur, but still can kick tail when needed.”</p><p>Drake chuckled a little.</p><p>“And you have to trust Ethan.” She said. “Drake, he loves you so much. He feels the same way you know, couldn't bear to lose you. You gotta remember, you're important to us as well. That's why we step in. We don't want to lose you either.”</p><p>Drake narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I guess I forget that sometimes.” He said. “I-I'm not used to having all these people in my life.”</p><p>“It happens.” Angela said. “But you gotta tell us when you feel that way. Forget the Darkwing Duck ego and just tell the truth. Trust me, the outcome can be much nicer.”</p><p>He nodded a little.</p><p>“And crippling depression isn't as much fun.” She said. “How long?”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Since I was fifteen.” He said. “I was the dweeb in school and then being bi, well, the whole world wasn't keen on me. It, it got to me a lot.”</p><p>“Anti-depressants?”</p><p>“Haven't taken them since I adopted Gosalyn.” He said. “This is the first in awhile I felt this bad.”</p><p>“Heh, love can do that to ya.” Angela said. “Well, if you need a referral, I got a good doc.”</p><p>Drake looked at her.</p><p>“You too?” He asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Even when you are told you are enough, sometimes your brain still doesn't get the message.” She said. “Again Drake, you aren't alone.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ethan had walked around Duckburg and then headed back to his apartment. Part of him wanted to hop in his car, go to Drake's and just talk to him. But his piercing words from the night before kept stopping him.</p><p>He tried to distract himself by packing. Maybe getting out of the country would do him some good. Australia is absolutely beautiful after all. Sure he had to work, but he and Angela always took time off camera to enjoy themselves as well.</p><p>But he couldn't lie that he missed Drake. Especially when he got into bed. He had hoped he and Drake would have some time together before he left. Not have this ridiculous fight.</p><p>It was around midnight that he heard a knocking. But it wasn’t at his door. He turned on to his side and nearly tumbled out of the bed. There in his window was Darkwing Duck, hanging outside Ethan's window by his grappling hook.</p><p>“Darkwing!?” Ethan said opening the window.</p><p>“Um, hi.” He said.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ethan asked.</p><p>“Dramatic entrance?”</p><p>Ethan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Get in here.” He said. Darkwing swung in and recalled his grappling hook with his cannon gun.</p><p>He turned to see Ethan standing there in just pajama pants. Looking so alluring.</p><p>And seriously annoyed with his crossed arms.</p><p>They just looked at each other.</p><p>Ethan sighed and his eyes fell to the ground.</p><p>“Listen, I-I-”</p><p>“No, don't.” Darkwing said approaching him, taking off his tando hat. “Let me.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“I, I don't know how to do this.” He said. “For the longest time it was just me. Even if I got hurt or the criminals got away, at least it was on me. I didn't have to worry about anyone else.”</p><p>He scratched his head a little.</p><p>“Then I met Gosalyn and LP.” He said. “And I thought, okay, two people in my life, I can do this. I wanted to be Gosalyn's father. What I didn't anticipate is that she would try to fight the criminals too. Launchpad proved he can handle his own. But a kid, come on already. It gets really stressful sometimes, all the worry.  I just wish she would listen.”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Then the Justice Ducks.” He said. “I mean everyone loves Gizmoduck, so that was a sting. But then all these people wanted to get involved in crime fighting. I, in the beginning couldn't handle it. I made it about my ego, but it was to cover up something else.”</p><p>He looked up at Ethan.</p><p>“Then you got involved and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.” He said. “Ethan, if anything happened to you while you were helping me, I, I could never forgive myself. It would hurt horribly if you were hurt or even-”</p><p>He couldn't say it.</p><p>“I don't like to admit my fears.” He said. “I don't want to be looked at as weak. It's bad enough that I can't get St. Canard's respect. But if anything happened to those I loved, I don't think I would make it.”</p><p>He couldn't take anymore, the shame and the fear and now the truth made his throat clench.</p><p>He then felt a pair of fingers under his beak. Ethan lifted his face to look right at him.</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me this before?” He asked.</p><p>“I tried.” Darkwing said. “On our first date. I downplayed it though I guess.”</p><p>Ethan reached out and stroked his face gently. Drake leaned into the touch.</p><p>“I want to be with you.” Drake whispered. “I don't want to break up, but I'll understand if you do. I know I was awful to you last night.”</p><p>He then felt himself in Ethan's arms. Drake closed his eyes and buried his face in Ethan's shoulder.</p><p>“I was too.” Ethan said. “And no I don't want to break up with you. We both were stupid and pig-headed and we just should have been honest with each other. I'll admit, it does scare me sometimes. Seeing you hurt or watching you get ragged on by the tabloids. Then those darn robbers, I just, I didn't want to see you in pain anymore mentally and physically. I know how hard you try to do good for St. Canard and all you get is backlash. It's even worse when you are laid up. I, I just had enough last night.”</p><p>He took Drake's hands.</p><p>“I know you could have handled it.” He said. “But at the same time, I don't know, I didn't think. Just acted. Tried to be the hero myself I guess.”</p><p>He looked at Drake.</p><p>“Your hero.”</p><p>Drake pulled Ethan into arms hard.</p><p>“You are my hero.” He said. “How could you not be? You're the man I love.”</p><p>Ethan tried his best not to shed tears on Drake's purple blazer.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Drake whispered. “I'm so sorry.”</p><p>“Me too.” Ethan said. “I love you.”</p><p>They kissed, softly then passionately. Ethan led them to his bed and they fell together.</p><p>“Stay with me?” He asked untying Darkwing's mask revealing Drake's tired eyes. He let it drop to the floor “I don't want to leave for a month without being with you.”</p><p>“I as well.” Drake said. He unclipped his cape and then began unbuttoning his blazer. Ethan reach up and helped him and that too would join the mask on the floor. Then his pullover. He laid down on his side as Ethan wrapped the blankets around them to keep out the chill.</p><p>They kissed and kissed. It was as if they were touching each other for the first time. Their hands and lips roamed slowly among each other's bodies. Caressing every feather and bit of skin they could. Drake then felt the flannel of Ethan's pajama pants and with a slight gulp, took the waistband and began to push them down his body. Once they were down far enough, Ethan kicked them off and rolled himself on top of Drake.</p><p>They were both hard now and aching to be together.</p><p>“What can I do?” Drake said. “How can I make up for last night?"</p><p>He gulped again.</p><p>“If you want to, you can, um, take me?”</p><p>Ethan's eyes widened and he leaned down on Drake.</p><p>“That is an appealing thought.” He said stroking the feather's on Drake's head. “But not if you won't be comfortable.”</p><p>Drake smiled.</p><p>“It's been awhile, I won't lie.” He said. “But you have given so much of yourself to me. Let me do this one thing for you.”</p><p>“You make it sound like a chore.” Ethan said. “I want you happy. To enjoy it.”</p><p>“I'm sure you'll do a fine job.” Drake said.</p><p>They looked at each other and chuckled. Ethan nodded.</p><p>“How can I refuse then?”</p><p>He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant.</p><p>“But not before I have a little fun first.”</p><p>Instead of pouring the lube on his member or Drake's entrance, he actually dripped it onto Drake's chest. Using his fingers and palms Ethan massaged the liquid into Drake's feathers.</p><p>“It's really nice.” Drake said with closed eyes and a slight pant.</p><p>“Mmmhmm.” Ethan said. “It's a lube and massage oil formula.”</p><p>He then leaned down.</p><p>“Edible too.” He said and took a lick of some of Drake's chest feathers. “Banana.”</p><p>That made Drake chuckle and gasp.</p><p>“Oh that's not symbolic.” He teased.</p><p>Ethan laughed and continued his massage.</p><p>“Well there are other flavors we can try.” He said. “But this is my personal preference.”</p><p>“I'm not complaining.” Drake said as Ethan worked his way down. He massaged every part of Drake he could, but avoided the areas that wanted the most attention. He dripped the oil onto Drake's knees. The orange skin shined with the slick lubricant.</p><p>Drake was panting and writhing lightly. He was doing his best to stay in some state of control Ethan could see.</p><p>“Let go love.” He said. “Just relax.”</p><p>“Ethan, please.” Drake said.</p><p>Ethan smiled and dripped the oil onto Drake's aching member. Then using his tongue he licked off the beads of lube that were running down the length.</p><p>“Feel good?” He asked.</p><p>“Amazing.” Drake said gripping a pillow. “You, you can go ahead.”</p><p>“I will.” Ethan said. “Be patient.”</p><p>The slight command went through Drake's ears and down his body making more blood pool down below.</p><p>Ethan meanwhile coated his fingers. Lifting Drake's bottom half up slightly, he slowly inserted a finger. It was tight and Ethan could tell it had been awhile since Drake received. Drake meanwhile just suppressed a groan.</p><p>“If it hurts.” Ethan said. “Don't pretend. Let me know.”</p><p>“Ah, a little.” Drake said. “It'll stop in a bit. Just keep moving.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Ethan probed gently, massaging the muscle and looking for that wonderful spot inside his lover. When he was sure that Drake was comfortable, he inserted another finger and began to scissor.</p><p>It was when Drake arched his back that Ethan knew he hit the jackpot. That wonderful little bundle of nerves inside a male that made him weak in the knees. Drake grabbed at Ethan's shoulders.</p><p>“Now.” Drake said.</p><p>Ethan didn't need anymore encouragement then that. He coated his erection with the lubricant and slowly inserted himself inside his lover making sure to move his hips exactly where he would again strike the sweet spot.</p><p>“Move, please.” Drake urged.</p><p>Ethan began to thrust. Oh was it heavenly. Drake was so warm and perfectly tight around him. He nearly pre-ejaculated right then and there. He had to stop before that happened.</p><p>“What's wrong?” Drake asked.</p><p>“You, you feel so incredible.” Ethan panted. “I just a need a moment or else it's going to end before it's even started.”</p><p>Drake smiled and touched Ethan's face.</p><p>“Kiss me at least?” He asked.</p><p>Ethan leaned down and did as was asked. The massage oil/lubricant from Drake's chest feathers mixing with his own. He then found himself on his back, Drake on top of him.</p><p>“Let me help you.” He said.</p><p>Next thing Ethan knew Drake was sitting on his member, fully sheathed.</p><p>“This better?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh yes, oh so much better.” Ethan said taking Drake's hips.</p><p>It was a good position. It gave both of them a sense of control. Drake could move as quickly or slowly as he wanted and Ethan could meet those movements.</p><p>He leaned down and he too licked the bit of lube now shining on Ethan's chest.</p><p>“You're right.” He said. “It is a nice flavor.”</p><p>He took another lick.</p><p>“Tastes even better on you.”</p><p>Ethan might as well have melted at that point. Drake could be such a smooth talker in bed.</p><p>“Now, where were we?” He asked and moved a little, even shaking his hips just a bit that Ethan could make out the slight wiggle of his tail feathers.</p><p>“You can be such a tease love.” Ethan said as he thrusted a little.</p><p>“Mmm, yeah.” He said. “But don't tell anyone.”</p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it.”</p><p>“Good.” Drake said as he moved down on Ethan's member. “Because this is only for you. Not anyone else, just you.”</p><p>Ethan nodded and pushed his head back as Drake once again moved up and down him, raking his finger's all over Ethan's body. He had felt terrible for how he acted the night before. Perhaps it was a bit of submissive behavior in him. Or maybe it was a sense of guilt. Ethan had indeed given a lot of himself to Drake. His heart, his body. He was always so sweet and caring. Wonderful to Gosalyn and great to Launchpad.</p><p>It was time to treat his lover right.</p><p>He suddenly slammed down on Ethan in that wonderful, tantalizing way.</p><p>“Drake, oh, oh.”</p><p>“You like that?” He said raising himself again and then once again back down quickly.</p><p>Ethan grabbed his hips.</p><p>“Yes.” He said. “Yes.”</p><p>It's not say Drake wasn't enjoying the ride. While trying to portray a sense of dominance on the outside, on the inside he was quivering as was his erection. With each thrust he was getting closer and closer.</p><p>“Take me Ethan.” He said. “Make me yours.”</p><p>Echoes of their first time together except with reversed roles.</p><p>Ethan sat up and began to thrust. There was no way he wasn't going to take this moment without touching his lover. He caressed Drake's back and kissed him. Running his lips across his neck as he moved inside of Drake.</p><p>“Drake I am so close.” Ethan panted. “Can I?”</p><p>Drake nodded, holding Ethan's shoulders as they both ejaculated. Ethan gasped loudly, groaning as he released himself inside of Drake. Drake too let go, his ejaculate splashing between their bodies.</p><p>They fell back into the bed, sweaty and panting. The smell of banana lube and ejaculate permeating the air.  They were an absolute mess of sex.</p><p>“I love you.” Ethan said grabbing Drake. “Oh I love you so much.”</p><p>Drake chuckled as he slid off of Ethan and straddled his side.</p><p>“That good huh?”</p><p>“The best.”</p><p>Drake put his hand on Ethan's chest. His heart was beating so rapidly.</p><p>“Breathe.” He said.</p><p>Ethan took his hand and nodded. Then he started laughing.</p><p>“What?” Drake asked smiling.</p><p>“Remember our first time?” He said. “When you said that Darkwing Duck always aims to please?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Don't ever change.” He said. “I don't think my body could handle it.”</p><p>Drake made a face and just started laughing. He put his head under Ethan's beak and held him close.</p><p>They fell asleep soon after.</p>
<hr/><p>Morning came quickly than anyone could have imaged. Yawning, Angela exited her car in front of Ethan's apartment, carrying a box of croissants and two coffees and headed up.</p><p>“Ethan, wakey wakey!” She said knocking. “Time to head to the land down under!”</p><p>She did a little dance, if anything to wake herself up.</p><p>She knocked again.</p><p>“Ethan, come on, we gotta hit the airport!” She said.</p><p>She caught muffled noises of someone stumbling around. And did she hear two voices?”</p><p>She put her hand on the door knob. It was locked.</p><p>“I am going to regret this.” She said with a little giggle.</p><p>Using her magic, she unlocked the door.</p><p>“And maybe I won’t.” She said.</p><p>“Oh Ethan!” She sang sliding into the apartment.</p><p>“Angie!” Ethan appeared from the bedroom doing his best to fix his pajama pants. “You're early!?”</p><p>“Hello to you too.” She said. “And actually no, our flight leaves in an hour and a half.”</p><p>She caught an interesting wiff in the air.</p><p>“Something smells, fruity?”</p><p>“Oh well, uh, just my morning smoothie ya know?”</p><p>Angela made a face.</p><p>“You don't have a blender.”</p><p>She looked at him</p><p>“Your pants are on backwards by the way.”</p><p>Ethan looked down, but only for a second as Angela walked into the kitchen and put down the croissants and coffees on the table. They both kept their eyes on each other. Then without warning, Angela took off into his bedroom.</p><p>“ANGIE!” Ethan yelled and ran after her.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” He heard her say. There was Drake in the bed trying to button his Darkwing jacket around him. But it was haphazard. He was red in the face.</p><p>“Angela.” Ethan said. “Go back to the car, I will meet you down there.”</p><p>Angela grinned cheekily.</p><p>“Actually!” She said with a yawn. “I think I am just going to-”</p><p>She hopped into the bed next to Drake.</p><p>“Chill out right here.”</p><p>She laid on her side with her hand on her head. Drake said nothing and buried himself back under the covers.</p><p>“Oh no you don't.” She said trying to dig him out. “Hehehe, looks like the two of you had some fun last night. Definitely kissed and made up.”</p><p>Ethan growled and tried pulling her off the bed.</p><p>“Get out of here Angie!”</p><p>“Aw come, can't a gal just hang out? She said. “Oh wait.”</p><p>“ANGIE!?”</p><p>“And dang that fruity smell is even stronger in here.” She said. “Wow what did you two do huh?”</p><p>As if he summoned super duck strength, he threw Angela over his shoulder and walked out of the room.</p><p>“You are so, argh, I don't even know the word for it!” He yelled setting her down.</p><p>Angela just smirked. Her hand on her hip.</p><p>“Yeah.” She said. “And it looks like you and Drake are back to normal.”</p><p>Ethan huffed and ran a hand through his hair. But Angela's smile softened from smart alec to content.</p><p>“I'm glad.” She said.</p><p>“I should be mad at you for the stunt you just pulled here.” He said. “But Drake, he told me what happened. How you stopped by and talked to him. And yeah, telling him what you and your folks went through. I know that's not easy for you. That was really nice, what you did for him. And for me.”</p><p>Angela grinned.</p><p>“You always have done the same” She said. “Just paying it forward. And Drake is a good friend too.”</p><p>Ethan chuckled and gave her a hug.</p><p>“Thanks Angie.” He said.</p><p>“So, who did who?”</p><p>“Angie!”</p><p>And he pushed his laughing best friend out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>A half hour later, both he and Drake emerged. Drake was wearing his pullover, his Darkwing gear in one arm and one of Ethan's bags in another.</p><p>“I really wish it didn't have to be so long.” Ethan said to Drake as Angela opened the trunk to her car.</p><p>“It's alright.” Drake said as he put the bag in. “It's your job. I wish I could see you off at the airport, but I should get home to Gosalyn. I really had her worried.”</p><p>“It's just fine love, but promise me-”</p><p>Drake cut him with a kiss.</p><p>“I'll check in with you everyday.” He said. “And I'll be careful on patrol. I promise.”</p><p>Drake hugged Ethan close.</p><p>“But please do the same.” He whispered. “Come back to me safe and sound.”</p><p>“I will.” Ethan said.</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>“I love you.” Drake said.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They kissed soft and long.</p><p>Angela sighed.</p><p>“I really hate to ruin this moment, but Ethan, we gotta be in the air in forty five.”</p><p>He and Drake parted.</p><p>“Call me when you arrive at your connecting flight?”</p><p>“As long as you tell Gosalyn I am sorry that I snapped at her.” Ethan said as he got into the passenger side of the car.  "She really is a great kid." </p><p>Drake nodded.  They kissed once more then Drake closed the door for him. Angela smiled and was about to get into the drivers seat.</p><p>“Angela, wait!”</p><p>Drake ran over to her and the next thing she knew he was hugging her.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said. “For everything. You're a wonderful friend.”</p><p>Angela thought she might cry.</p><p>“Anything for you guys.” She said. “Like Ethan said, be safe.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>She got into the car and they drove off, both waving to Drake.</p>
<hr/><p>Ethan sighed sadly as they merged onto the highway toward Duckburg International Airport.</p><p>“It'll be okay kid.” Angela said. “We'll try to get this taping done as soon as possible.”</p><p>“I'm really going to miss him.” He said sadly. A flash of purple caught Angela's eye from the rearview mirror.</p><p>“What the-”</p><p>Ethan looked and gasped. There was Darkwing Duck, on the Rat Catcher following them.</p><p>“Darkwing!” He yelled happily.</p><p>“Guess he will see us off after all!” Angela said laughing. But Ethan wasn't listening. He pushed the button to open the top on her convertible.</p><p>“Ethan!?” Angela yelled.</p><p>But he wasn't listening. Darkwing Duck weaved through the few cars on the highway and caught up with them. When he was close enough, he put the bike on its special auto pilot and lifted the visor off of his helmet.</p><p>“I-I just-” He yelled.</p><p>But Ethan didn't need to hear anything. He leaned out the side of the car and kissed him.</p><p>Angela gasped and gaped.</p><p>“You two are insane!” She yelled darting her eyes from them back to the road. “Seriously, the cops better not be watching!”</p><p>“I love you.” Drake said touching his face.</p><p>“I love you.” Ethan repeated.</p><p>“Uh guys?” Angela said. “Junction coming up.” It was the juncture where one road took led to St. Canard and the other to Duckburg International Airport.</p><p>Ethan smiled.</p><p>“Go get dangerous.” He said to Darkwing.</p><p>Darkwing Duck grinned widely, kissed Ethan again, and flipped his helmet visor back down. With a rev of the engine the bike merged onto the road that would take him home while Angela continued on. They waved to him as the top to the convertible went back down. Moments later they were out of sight.  </p><p>Drake didn't stop home right away, but went back to Audubon Bay Bridge. He sat on his bike and watched as the sun rose into the sky. While it was a long shot, he hoped he would catch the plane Ethan and Angela were on. One last glimpse before the month long separation would truly commence.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ethan quit moping.” Angela said as she pulled a book out of her carry on bag and sat down in her seat. “You'll talk to him later.”</p><p>“But a month is a long time.” He said.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You are going to be impossible these next four weeks aren't you?”</p><p>Ethan sighed and looked out the window. The plane turned and St. Canard was in sight. Ethan could make out the tips of the Audubon Bay Bridge. Suddenly he caught the faintest hint of purple. He smiled.</p><p>“We just better finish this taping soon if you and the crew know what's good for you.” He said slyly and pulled out the inflight headphones to listen to some music.</p><p>Angela could only laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am seriously on a roll with this.  I love when the plot bunnies work their magic! More to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>